Abandoned Lucy and cold Lucilia
by cocopuffscat
Summary: Lisanna is mean and bullies Lucy. Is she the real Lisanna?Team Natsu kicked Lucy out and replaced her with Lisanna. One slap caused by a lie and the guild ignored her, Lucy left. She trained with Dragons, fairies, wolf, monsters and even gods. She was now soon to be Queen of Space and the whole world. She is back as Lucilia and is stronger than ever! LUCYX NOBODY
1. Chapter 1 Lisanna the bully

Abandoned Lucy and Cold Lucilia

 **Cocopuffscat: Hey Folks. This is the summary: Lisanna is being mean to Lucy and bullied her. Lisanna hates Lucy. Lucy was being tortured and kicked out of team Natsu. Because of Lisanna's lie, Lucy earned one slap from Natsu…she left fairytail on the search of more powers. She met dragons and trained with them all including Ancologia. She also trained with gods, fairies and wolfs. Lucy Heartifilia came back to the guild as a cold** **LUCILIA!** **She is stronger than ever!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~Chapter one~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy Heartifilia, the strongest celelstial mage in Fiore, walked to the infamous guild, Fairytail. She sighed for some reason. She knew today wouldn't be like a normal day, like 4 months ago, when **she** came back. But little did she know, this day woul change her whole life.

 **LUCY' P.O.V**

For some reason, I can't stop sighing. Maybe it has to do something with THEIR DEAR FRIEND, LISANNA STRAUSS CAME BACK, EVERYBODY IGNORED ME EXPECTED FOR LEVY, WENDY, GAJEEL, LAXUS, THE EXCEEDS, MIRAJANE AND MASTER! EVEN TEAM NATSU IGNORED ME! WHEN I TRIED TO DO A MISSION WITH THEM, THEY WOULD IGNORE ME AND TRY TO SHAKE ME OF. INSTEAD OF DOING MISSIONS WITH ME, THEY DID MISSIONS WITH LISANNA. They chose Lisanna over me… Lisanna seems to hate me, and I don't even know why. She had one advantage over me though. I can't fight back against her because of her two siblings, Elfman and Mirajane, an extremely scary retired female S-mage. Lucy shivered

 **LUCY'S FLASHBACK**

 _I was sulking in my seat in the guild. I did not order my usual milkshake, which is vanilla with strawberry milkshake. All the people who didn't ignore me went on missions expected for Mirajane. Levy, Wendy and Gajeel asked me to go on missions with them, but I refused. That was probably due to the fact that almost all of the people that I called family was ignoring me. They were my only family, and now I feel like I've lost them too. I can tell that Levy and Wendy is worried about me but they still left for the mission. Mirajane seemed to be extremely concerned about me, because I didn't talk much and didn't order my favorite milkshake in the first time in my life in Fairytail. "Lucy are you ok?" Mira asked me. I didn't answer. "Lucy are you OK?! ". Still no answer. "LUCY ANSWER ME!" Mira yelled in my face. That is when I realized Mira asked the same question twice. "Sorry Mira, I spaced out. What are you asking again?" I apologized. "I was just asking if you are ok." "Of course I am ok." I tried my best to smile. Mira knew that I was lying, but she just sighed. While I was going to space out again, Lisanna came to my seat with a "sweet smile" that made me want to puke. "Lucy- channnnnnn. Can you go outside with me, I want to tell you something." She said in a sickly sweet smile. This time I really puked a little. Since when did she call me Lucy-chan? Lucy was suspicious. Lisanna was always nasty to her when they were alone, but she must have put on fake front because Mira was watching. Before I could talk or react, she almost dragged me away. WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I mentally shouted. Lisanna dragged me to the back of the guild. Her face expression immediately changed to a smirk. "Lisanna what do you want?" I said. I wanted be away from her. Before I can get up and walk away, she kicked me hard in the stomach. I gasped in pain. "I have been trying to warn you ever since I came back!" Lisanna said. She kept kicking and hitting me until I coughed out blood and had many bruises. My body ached all over. "Lisanna why are you doing this?" I groaned. "Why? BECAUSE YOU ARE A WEAKLING. YOU USE YOUR SPRITS AS A SHIELD. WHEN I "DIED" YOU CAME AND STOLE MY FRIENDS AND NATSU AWAY. NOW YOU ARE IN TEAM NATSU INSTEAD OF ME. EVEN IF I STILL"DIED" FOR YEARS, WHEN I COME BACK, MY NATSU SHOULD BE WAITING FOR ME AND MARRY ME, WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE TOGETHER AND HAVE BABIES. NOT TO BECOME BESTFRIENDS WITH A TOTAL WEAKLING! NOW YOU STOLE SOMETHING FROM ME, I WILL STEAL YOUR LIFE. LOOK AT ME, I AM SEXY, PRETTY, SMART AND POWERFUL NOT LIKE YOU!" Lisanna yelled and kicked me harder." STAY AWAY FROM THEM! THEY SHOULD ADORE ME! I AM THEIR QUEEN!" Lisanna cried. With that, I finally got up and ran (more like stumbled) to home and cried on my bed. I am surprised that Lisanna didn't sense that someone is watching us with a killing aura._

 _ **END OF FIRST CHAPTER**_

 _ **Cocopuffscat: FIRST CHAPTER END!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Happy is ruined

Abandoned Lucy and Cold Lucilia

 **Cocopuffscat: Here is the second chapter.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

I didn't notice that I already passed the guild until I looked up. The guild was 100 meters away from me. "Smile… smile. Yea smile!" I mumbled to herself. I sighed as open the guilds door. "Good morning guys" I shouted with a fake smile, even though it is fake, it is still bright.

None of the guild spoke to me or even looked at me expect for Juvia, Levy, Mirajane, the Exceeds, Wendy, Gajeel, (Master is on the way to an important meeting, Laxus went on a mission) and…LISANNA?!" Good morning Lu-chan (Levy)/Bunny girl (Gajeel)/Lucy-san (Wendy)/Lucy (Mira)/Love rival! (Juvia) /sl*t (Lisanna with disgust in her voice)" All of the people still talked to me shot Lisanna a deadly glare, especially Mirajane. Lisanna didn't notice. She was too busy staring daggers at me. _If looks could kill, I_ _would be dead_ ．I sat down on the seat in the guild I always sat (they call it Lucy's seat). "Mira, the usual please." I told Mirajane. "Of course Lucy!"Mira said. Mira soon bought me a fresh vanilla strawberry milkshake．

Just as I was about to sip my drink, suddenly Happy (Natsu's exceed) flew to me in high speed crying. "Happy, what is wrong？"

 **HAPPY'S P.O.V**

"Happy, what is wrong?" my blonde friend asked me. I was now flooding the whole guild because of my tears.

 **HAPPY'S FLASHBACK 30 MINUETS AGO!**

" _Carla- chan_ _(I don't know how Happy calls Carla)_ _. Do you want fissshhhhhhhhhh?" I asked Carla_ _（_ _Another exceed, a girl one, Wendy's exceed, my crush*Drool*) Carla rolled her eyes. I thought that Carla meant no. I was very sad and walked away._

" _Wait!" Carla yelled. I turned to face her. Hope shined in my eyes. "Since I am hungry, I will take it. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" Carla said. I started dancing my funky victory dance, but I immediately stopped because I might look weird in front of Carla._

 _As I gave the fish to Carla,_ _someone rudely snatched it out of my hands. I looked up, angry. I saw my "half- mother"- LISANNA?! I immediately calmed_ down _as I know it is my half- mother. She wouldn't do anything mean, right? "Lisanna, can you give me back my fishhhhhhhhhhhhh?" I expected Lisanna to smile and give my fish back, but….."No. Why should I? You shouldn't be able to get a girlfriend. You are a fat lazy cat, all the exceeds hates you!"_

 _I was shocked and angry. Is this the Lisanna that raised me up when I was small? The one that cared and loved me? Is this real Lisanna_ _? Cause if this is the real Lisanna, I wouldn't believe it. I started to tear up as I tried in vain to get the fish. Lisanna stuck her tongue out at me and threw the fish in the trash can. I looked up and saw that Carla was gone. She probably agreed with what Lisanna said and went back home._

 _I sobbed loudly and flew towards Lucy._

 **HAPPY'S FLASHBACK END**

After I told about the summary of my flashback, Lucy's eyes is blazing with fury. "SO YOU SAID THAT LISANNA BASICALLY RUINED YOUR LOVE LIFE?!" She screamed. I nodded.

 **MIRAJANE'S P.O.V**

I happened to be right next to them. I heard the story and sighed. Lisanna had changed a lot. But why?

 **MIRAJANE'S FLASHBACK**

 _I knew something that something was wrong about Lisanna so I followed the_ _m. I mean, no one can sound that sweet._ _I saw Lisanna yelling and kicking Lucy in the back of the guild. I was truly disgusted by my sister. Lucy coughed out blood and bled really hard. Lisanna just laughed. I wanted to help Lucy but I decided to wait for what will happen next. Then I heard those mean words coming out of my own sister's mouth, I truly wanted to slap her. Then after a few mean words, Lucy got enough and ran away. Lisanna didn't sense a Killing aura coming from me, but I think Lucy did._

 **MIRAJANE'S FLASHBACK END**

I sighed and scanned the guild trying to find my sister and talk to her. I heard Lucy comforting a crying Happy and remembered what Lisanna did to poor Happy. The anger built up inside me as I tried to find Lisanna.

I saw Lisanna hanging to Natsu Dragneel (Lucy's crush) like a love sick puppy. I puked inside. Team Natsu (Including Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Happy, maybe not Lucy later on, maybe Lisanna) went to a mission with Lisanna? I have to distract Lucy! HURRY! Too late. She already saw them… Oh no…

 **SECOND CHAPTER END!**

 **Cocopuffscat: Well the third chapter is coming soon! Please keep checking my story so you can read the next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3 Lucy is kicked out of the team

Abandoned Lucy and Cold Lucilia

 **Cocopuffscat: I would like to thank all people that liked my story.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

They lied to me… HOW DARE THEM. I gritted my teeth as Istomped to where they are.

 **LUCY'S FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO**

" _Oi, you're a new guild member!" a pink haired boy said. "OF COURSE I am! Have you even met me before?" I said sarcastically. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, you can call me Natsu. I AM A DRAGON SLAYER, SALAMENDER, THE GREATEST MAGE IN THE WHOLE WORLD, no one can beat Me. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHHHHH!" the pink hair boy said. Then Natsu was laughing crazily while breathing out fire. But suddenly a half- naked raven haired boy punched him in the guts._

" _My name is Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage. Stop boasting FLAME BRAIN!" the raven haired boy said "WHAT DID YOU SAY DROOPY EYES!" Both of them started fighting and calling each other names._

 _A scarlet haired woman picked both Gray and Natsu up and said to me "Hi, my name is Erza Scarlet_ _ **you**_ _ **will be joining**_ _ **our family and**_ _ **we will love you forever, I promise**_ _(The promises are in bold) I am a requip mage and sorry for these two's behavior. She glared at Gray and Natsu who is still fighting._

 _Suddenly two fists that belonged each to Gray and Natsu punched on the right and left on Erza's cheeks. Gray and Natsu looked at Erza and sweat dropped. I sweat dropped too because something told me that Erza isn't the best woman to get punched!_

 _I was correct after all. Erza looked sooooo scary when she is angry. But I couldn't help but laugh as Erza beat the crap out of the two boys._

 _A fight soon started in the guild. A person will try to introduce her/ himself but only get sent flying by the next person that wanted to introduce him/herself. Girls didn't punch softer. ; )_

 _After the fight ended and after the WELCOME PARTY Natsu asked what is my name. I slapped my forehead. I didn't introduced myself yet!_

" _Hi everybody, I am Lucy Heartifilia, I am a celestial mage." I said plainly. "Such a pretty name!" a blue haired girl called Levy said"Ummm… Lucy, random question! If someone invited you to a group, will you join them?" Erza asked._

" _It depends, why?" I asked. "Cause I just got a good idea!" Erza said. I sweat dropped. "How' bout Lucy, Natsu, Gray and me form a team that will do missions together called…?"_

" _Team Gray!" Gray yelled "Team Natsu!" Natsu yelled. "Okay, whatever about the name! Just Team Natsu!" Erza said. "But before forming that team, me and Luce will do a mission together with Happy!" Natsu yelled. "MY NAME IS NOT LUCE! And who is Happy?" I yelled/asked._

" _AYEEEEEEE, I am Happy!" A blue cat with white wings said. "Interesting… I didn't know there is another exceed in this guild." I awed. "You already know Carla and Happy?!" Happy asked me. "Yepp! And I know you lliiiiiiiikkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeee Carla! Hehe!" Happy blushed. Natsu seemed impatient because he interrupted the conservation me and Happy had._

" _Come on Luce! We don't want to waste our time talking!" Natsu said. He is kinda cute isn't he. I slapped myself. C-U-T-I-T-O-U-T, he is just my friend right?!_

 _I blushed when Natsu's warm hand grabbed my hand. "_ _ **No one can ever replace you Luce! I promise you with my life!"**_ _Natsu said as we ran to the mission board. I blushed even more, that time, I thought Fairytail would be my family until I died. And then, I realized I felt something for Natsu. Something that I couldn't explain just yet._

 **FLASHBACK 2 MONTHS AGO**

 _I smiled when I approached Team Natsu. "Hey Natsu, can we do a mission together?!" I asked him. "Sorry, no, Team Natsu without YOU is going on a mission with Lisanna." Natsu said without even looking at me. I swore that b*tch Lisanna smirked at me. I wanted to wipe that smug look off her ugly face but I took a deep breath and controlled myself._

 _. "FINE! But when can I do a mission with you guys?" I asked a little angrily. "After 156 missions with Lisanna, you can do missions with us." Natsu said. I wanted to argue, but instead I said ok and left._

 **FLASHBACK END**

It is already 157 missions now! I counted really closely and never missed a single one. I hope that they just forgot and didn't mean to exclude me from the team.

 **NATSU'SP.O.V**

I saw Lucy walking toward us. Good! I have something to tell her. "Yo, Luce! I have something to tell you!" I shouted. I don't know why Lucy was looking so grumpy. Ah well, WHO CARES!

When Lucy finally reached us she blurted out "YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE, IT IS ALREADY THE 157 TIME YOU GUYS HAD A MISSION WITH LISANNA!" I smirked. "Actually we are kicking you out of Team Natsu." I said plainly. I watched Lucy's expression change from anger to shock then misery. I smiled on the outside but inside, I felt a little pang of guilt. I

Lucy was frozen in her place. "WHY?!" she asked with tears in her eyes. Before I can speak, Erza said "Because you are weak. You always hide behind us and your spirits and you only care for yourself. You are the weakest and evilest person. Lisanna is prettier, smarter and stronger!"

"You can't even deal with a small bug. We always have to protect you. You're annoying unlike Lisanna! You are just a replacement for Lisanna!" I said. After a few more insults, ice queen finally spoke.

"You know Lucy, you will have no money for your rent if you keep sharing with us. You can also get stronger and won't get hurt. I don't like to see my nakamas getting hurt!" he said in a softer voice.

I wanted to kill Gray for being so nice to Lucy! But before I can say anything Lucy ran out of the guild crying. That is scene I want! I saw Lisanna smirk I smirked with her then laughed really loud.

 **ERZA'S P.O.V**

Finally, that weakling is out of the Team! But somehow, I feel guilty again…

 **GRAY'S P.O.V**

I feel really bad to see my dearest sister sad. I actually don't want to kick Lucy out but they decided that for me. Should I have tried to stop then? Probably…

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

All the people that are still Lucy's friend expect Laxus are shocked at what Team Natsu did. They are very angry. They are so angry that they changed forms expect for Gajeel.

Levy had purple long hair that is to her waist with blood red eyes. Mira had red hair and dangerous black eyes. Wendy had dark green hair and gray eyes. Juvia had purple hair with orange streaks in it and same eyes. All the exceeds turned into humans.

The guild didn't notice them as they laugh along with Lisanna and Natsu and joked mean jokes about Lucy. Finally, Mirajane was so angry she started to attack the guild. Levy and the others followed Mirajane. They are 10 times stronger than the whole guild. They started first at Team Natsu except Lisanna.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU F*CKING DOING MIRA! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US?" Natsu yelled. "Because you hurt Lucy, our nakama!" Mira cried "Soooo… you are getting crazy." Natsu said drawing circles in the air beside his ears.

Without a second word, Mira knocked Natsu out. Wendy and Levy is fighting Erza and knocked Erza out almost immediately. Levy knocked down 35 people in one hit. Wendy knocked down 30 people. Soon, there is only Lisanna left.

"LISANNA, you should be sorry! Most is your fault! If you apologize, we will think about not giving you the worst punishment ever!" Mira said coldly. "Why should I?" Lisanna said. "Let's combine our power girls." Wendy said. And they did. Lisanna screamed in pain as Mira, Levy and Wendy were punishing her.

Lisanna was finally knocked out. Mira, Levy and Wendy changed back to their old form and fainted.

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

Why? Why?! WHY?! Why did they betray my trust and heart. I hate Team Natsu especially Erza and Natsu! I cried for hours on my bed. Leo, my loyal spirit came to comfort me.

"Are you ok, princess?!" Leo seem to be extremely concerned about me. "I-I-I am-m-m o-o-o-o-o-o-kay. Force close, gate of the lion!" I stuttered. I took a warm comfortable bath that made me feel better. I looked at myself in the mirror after my bath. I had red puffy eyes and tears- stained cheeks.

I sighed and open up the novel I was working on. I promised Levy to lend it to her tomorrow. As I was about to write, my windows burst into flames and shattered all over the house. There stood Team Natsu looking angry! (The whole guild is now healed by Earthland Grandine)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. "How dare you hurt Lisanna literally right after we are healed by Earth land Grandine!" Natsu growled. They glared at a confused me. Something stirred in Lucy. Something's wrong, she thought.

 **THIRD CHAPTER END!**

 **Cocopuffscat: Well this chapter took me a long long time. Sorry** **!**


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye, Fairytail

Abandoned Lucy and Cold Lucilia

 **Cocopuffscat: Sorry for not updating for so long! : ( Oh well I know this is a cliché story. Just in case, Natsu didn't regret what he done to Lucy.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I said angrily. "I thought we are friends Luce….!" Natsu said with a sad face. "Lucy just because we kicked you out of Team Natsu because Lisanna is better than you doesn't mean you can become jealous and try to kill Lisanna!" the mighty Titiana said.

Those words pierced my heart like a thousand swords. I looked at Gray, sure he will defend me. I was wrong. Gray must thought I attacked Lisanna too because he was crying. Sadness and anger built up in me. But the anger soon over powered my emotions.

"WHY THE F*CK DO GUYS ALL BELIEVE THAT BITCH. THAT BITCH LISANNA IS LYING ABOUT ALL THOSE SHIT. FOR MONTHS I WAS BEING IGNORED AND TORTURED. MY ONLY FRIENDS DEFENDED ME. WHEN YOU GUYS CAME AND KICKED ME OFF THE TEAM, THEN LAUGHED AT ME, I WAS HEART BROKEN. HOW CAN I BE JEALOUS OF A BITCH LIKE HER!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! No matter how nice I tried to be to Lisanna, she still hated me…" by the time I finished, I was panting hard and sobbing.

Then suddenly…

 ***SLAP***

 **NATSU'S P.O.V**

Anger boiled inside me when Lucy called Lisanna a bitch. I set my hand on fire and slapped Lucy right across her face. A smoldering burn mark was left on her cheek.

Lucy stumbled backwards and clutched her right cheek and cried. I didn't show kindness when I screamed at her.

"STOP ACTING INNOCENTT! LISANNA IS NOT A BITCH, YOU ARE THE LYING ASSH*LE. LISANNA IS F*CKING RIGHT BECAUSE YOU ARE THE WEAKEST AND MOST EVIL PERSON EVER! YOU SON OF A B*TCH! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF HER. WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE GUILD? BECAUSE OUR GUILD WON'T HAVE AN USELESS BURDEN ANYMORE! I screamed without hesitation.

I went tooooo far. Lucy immediately began laughing like a maniac. Wait…LAUGHING?

She whispered to us" Slut I am, Whore I am. Humiliating this f*cking guild. Go ahead laugh. Erza, you think you are so powerful and loyal, but you are just a weak slut. Gray, you are still kind so I have nothing to say to you. And Natsu….YOU ARE THE WORLD'S WEAKEST BASTARD EVER. NOBODY LIKES YOU! I guess I will leave the guild. I need to go find the master to remove this weak guild's mark wait…. I got a better idea!"

 ***RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP***

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

I ripped out the symbol out of my right hand and along with the skin. Now my right hand's back side is covered with blood. I t hurt a lot but I didn't care. Instead I smirked at them. For some reason, my mind didn't register the pain.

"Wanna taste how it feel to have your skin is ripped off?" I asked them crazily. Natsu chickened out and ran to the guild quickly along with Erza and Gray. After they left, I slid to the floor crying. Natsu broke my heart…AGAIN. Why is Natsu so dense? He is the one who took me to the guild, he is the one who saved me. Now he is the one who kicked me out of the team, laughed at me, and insulted me. I'm not going to stay in a guild like this anymore.

NO. I won't let them laugh at me anymore! I will train to show them who is weak.

I decide to leave to train tomorrow. First I will have a good sleep.

 **LISANNA'S P.O.V**

Little did that weakling know that I was crouching in the bushes beside her apartment. I escaped when Earth land Gradine wasn't paying attention I listened to their every word!

HA. That weak bitch was slapped by Natsu. I am glad that Natsu kicked Lucy out of the guild. NOW I can have Natsu all to me! Lucy ripped the symbol out of her skin which scared but pleased me. Her face was oddly blank of emotion. Shouldn't she be feeling pain? I hope Lucy was feeling a lot of pain.

Natsu will now marry me! Everything is according to the plan! HEHE.

 **TIMESKIP NEXT MORNING**

YAWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. I am sooooo tired. I didn't sleep well yesterday. I had this TERRIBLE nightmare where Natsu kicked me out of the guild and I ripped… WAIT! It is not a nightmare, IT IS REAL! My right hand had a wide stretch of missing skin

I can't believe it! I actually left the guild! "WHY AM I SO STUPID!" I screamed, frustrated. I can't believe I just gave up my only family! On the bright side…. IS THERE ANY BRIGHT SIDE?! I cried until I said to myself" Be strong, Lucy." They ignored me because I am weak! SO I will train and show them who the boss is!"

I suddenly had a lot of energy. "I'M ALL FIRED U-!" I didn't finish the sentence because it reminded me to much of Salamander, the one who broke my heart the most.

I wrote some letters and told Loki to send it to the guild.

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

 ***AT THE GUILD***

The master of Fairy tail heard a bang on his door. "Come in!" he said hastily. What surprised him is Natsu standing in the door way. _Natsu never comes to my office!_ Master thought. "What do you want brat?!" Master asked Natsu.

"Nothing, just that Lucy left Fairy tail." Natsu said. "WHAT?!" Master spat out in shock. "You heard me old man." Natsu smirked. Poor Master is too shocked to say anything. The master prayed that it is just a joke, but he knew clearly it is not. Before master can speak, Natsu said" Master, can we put on a party because that weakling is gone?" Master finally recovered but was very angry. "WHAT! ONE OF OUR GUILD MEMBERs IS GONE AND YOU WANT TO CELEBRATE ABOUT IT?!"Master yelled. He was clearly furious.

Natsu just nodded. "YOU DENSE STUPID IDIOT. SON OF A B*TCH. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NATSU. LUCY IS STRONGER THAN YOU. "So old man you are defending that weakling? It is not only me, everyone in the guild believes that. Besides, she is just a replacement for Lisanna!" "ENOUGH! GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Master used force to push Natsu out of his office. A few minutes later, Loki appeared beside the sad Master. "Here is some letter Lucy wrote to the guild, Good luck." Loki said plainly. There is one letter for the guild, one for me, one for Natsu, Erza, Gray, and the people that didn't ignore her. I went outside to hand the letters out.

 **MEAN WHILE AT LUCY**

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

I went to a random forest to practice. I bought a book with me just in case I want to learn more magic. I meditated, ran with my spirits. Now I can summon all my spirits at the same time. I learned requip magic too! Loki and I built cozy little tents so I could sleep inside it. One night I was weeping about my sad past I heard a voice behind me

"Don't worry child. They think you are weak and we are going to prove them wrong!"

"Who are you?" I asked in a quivering voice.

"Turn around dear." I turned around and saw…..

A pair of gleaming yellow eyes. A dragon.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **Cocopuffscat: Sorry for writing such a cliché story. Don't mind if you thought something is bad. ;) English isn't my first language, so there might be some grammar mistakes. Sorry about that!**


	5. Chapter 5 WHATT, THE QUEEN!

Abandoned Lucy and Cold Lucilia

 **Cocopuffscat: Yeah, I know that Natsu is evil too. Anyway I always forgot this. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL, EXPECT FOR SOME MADE UP CHARACTERS. PS: I add a lot of more dragons like Jewel Dragon**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **LUCY'S P.O.V.**

The dragon had midnight blue scales with golden stars on it. Its yellow eyes glinted and I could see the dark blue horn on its head.

"A-A D-D-DRAGON HELP ME!" I cried. Surprisingly, the dragon chuckled. "Calm down. I just want to ask you something! She growled. " "W-w-w-what?" I stuttered. "Who are you? Why do you have sooo much power in you?" the dragon asked.

"I am Lucy Heartifilia, a celestial mage! Now I will ask you two questions. Who are you, what did you mean I have a lot of magic powers?!" I asked/demanded. After a while, I am not so afraid of the dragon anymore. "Oops. Guess I forgot to introduce myself. I am Starlina, a celestial female dragon. Hehe. But I am surprised that you don't know about your powers, I can sense them from miles away." She said, wrinkling her brow which looked quite hilarious for a large dragon. She suddenly became excited." OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I AM SO STUPID. WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THIS IDEA! OUR NEW QUEEN CAN BE YOU!" She said pointing her scaly finger at me. I looked around. Was she pointing at someone else? Nope, there was only me.

"WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH`=!. Wait a second, that sentence is just too heart-attacking! And you have to explain so I can become the queen and by the way, queen of what!" I asked surprisingly calm. "Queen of the all the things that exist that mean every star, planet annnnnd everything!" Starlina said. "Why? What happened to your old queen?" I asked again. Starlina sighed.

"On fateful day, July 7, our honorable Queen Lily died. All dragons that are in Earth land had to go back because if they don't the portal will close. I sensed powerful dragon magic inside you so you can be our queen and keep all things in harmony. We can train you too and make you a powerful mage! Deal?" Starlina explained.

I thought about it. I could become powerful and take revenge on Fairytail! But not all of Fairytail ignored me, I can't just leave them! A voice said in my head. _But the dragons need you._ After battling with myself, I said the word that will change my life forever.

"DEAL!" I shouted. "Great!" Starlina said as she opened up a portal to where I will learn great and powerful dragon slayer magic-The Dragon Realm.

 **AT THE GUILD**

 **NATSU'S P.O.V**

"LISTEN UP BRATS! LUCY LEFT THE GUILD AND WAS NICE ENOUGH TO WRITE LETTERS TO YOU. HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR NAKAMA LIKE TRASH, I AM VERY DISPOINTATED IN YOU, FAIRYTAIL!" Master announced. There was a letter for me, Team Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Mira, Gajeel, Happy and Master. There was also a letter addressed to the whole guild.

I saw Mira, Wendy, Juvia and Levy burst into tears. Gajeel was shaking his head in sadness. Laxus was sitting in a seat on the second floor looking disappointed. Romeo seems to notice that she ignored a nakama and was trying hard not to cry and kept blaming himself. Carla was in a coner looking down and depressed and shedded some tears Happy burst into fits of sobs and Pantherlilly was ready to kill somoene. I smirked. I mean WHY? Why are they crying for that weakling? I burned my letter into ashes. The whole guild froze in shock.

Before Erza could read hers, I burned her letter into ashes too. She didn't seem to mind at all. Then I burned Gray's too. "WHAT THE F*CK B*TCH! CAN YOU SEE THAT I AM ABOUT TO READ THE LETTER!" he yelled at me angrily. "Nope sorry ice bastard!" I replied. With that I burned Team Natsu's letter too without hesitation at all.

When I tried to burn Happy's letter, he ducked. "HAPPY! Give me that letter! We don't need that weakling's letter!" I don't know is it my imagination or Happy exploded into flames. No it couldn't be. Happy is _MY_ exceed and he _WILL_ listen to anything I say.

"NO! WHY SHOULD I GIVE LUCY'S LETTER TO YOU! SON OF B*TCH. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU. WHY AM I EVEN YOUR EXCEED?!" Happy burst out. The whole guild and me was shocked after Happy's outburst. Happy, the great partner of me, saying that I am a son of b*tch?

The whole guild was paralyzed in shock…AGAIN. I could only gawk. Suddenly…"HAPPY! HOW DEAR YOU SAY THAT TO MY NATSU! WHAT HE SAID IS TRUE, THAT B*TCH IS THE WEAKEST AND IS AN EVIL BITCH. I MADE A MISTAKE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" A familiar voice beside me yelled.

 **HAPPY'S P.O.V**

My paws are shaking as I took the letter from Master. I heard Gray yell:" WHAT THE F*CK B*TCH! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM ABOUT TO READ THE LETTER!" I turn around surprised. The scene before me was shocking…NATSU BURNING LUSHEE'S LETTERS.

This not the Natsu I know! The Natsu I know will be kind and protective! Without warning he ran in front me and intent to grab my letter. Luckily, I ducked right in time. Then I heard _**SALAMENDER**_ yell:" HAPPY! Give me that letter! We don't need that weakling's letter!". I feel myself burst into flames.

I yelled back to him: "NO! WHY SHOULD I GIVE LUCY'S LETTER TO YOU! SON OF B*TCH. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU. WHY AM I EVEN YOUR EXCEED?!" The whole guild froze.

A familiar but annoying voice rang across the guild. "HAPPY! HOW DEAR YOU SAY THAT TO MY NATSU! WHAT HE SAID IS TRUE, THAT B*TCH IS THE WEAKEST AND IS AN EVIL BITCH. I WAS MISTAKENED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" It was Lisanna. After the outburst I flew to Lucy's home as quick as I could. I cuddled on Lucy's bed and began reading the letter while crying.

 _Dear Happy,_

 _Well before I left, I left some fish for you. Look in the refrigerator. Be confident on your love life, I am sure Carla won't hate you. ONE MORE THING, IF YOU RUIN ANYTHING IN MY HOUSE I WILL KILL YOU, CAT!_

 _Warned by_

 _Lucy Heartifillia_

I cried and cried until some exceed flew into Lucy's house.

 **CARLA'S P.O.V**

WHAT IS THIS! Is this a prank. It certainly is not. This letter is not for me.

 _Dear Heartifillia_

 _You shall be warned. When time is right everyone will die under MY WRATH. And you can't do anything about it. Don't worry I will kill and your loved ones slowly._

 _X stars of darkness, lead me to my lord, SHINE, OH MY LORD OF DARKNESS. Just in case to show how much power I have. You can't shield and learn this spell. Hope you have a good time in hell._

I read the spell carefully, suddenly a scene popped into my head. People are dying, a hooded figure stood on top of the tower. The figure was using dark magic to kill people. Suddenly the figure pulled back the hood revealing a familiar but cloudy face.

I was panting heavily. I need to tell this to the guild. No wait. It is probably just my imagination. It can't be real. I shrugged and decide to check on Happy. I knew he is in Lucy's house so I flew in her house from an open window.

 **? (GUESS) P.O.V**

HAHAHAHAHAHA. My plan is working perfectly. I will kill everyone on Earth Land and use dark magic to revive them. Because I am the the person who will revive them, I could change their personality and they will treat me as their Queen. But only one person can stop me- LUCY HEARTIFILA. Now she is training with dragons and will become powerful. But she wants to kill FairyTail, she will do the work for me to kill the guild who can stop me -Fairy Tail

 **THE END**

 **Cocopuffscat: Well actually… I forgot to tell you that we moved in to a new house and had to buy new furniture, so that is why I didn't update for a while. P.S I had to sneak into the bathroom to write this.**


	6. Chapter 6 What is happening?

Abandoned Lucy and Cold Lucilia

 **Cocopuffscat: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL.** **Lisanna is not evil!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **STARLINA 'S P.O.V.**

Queen Lucy will be a good queen. Maybe she can even kill _her_ … "Lucy-sama please step in the portal." I said to her. "Oh sure and just call me Lucy!" I smiled. It was a long time since we have a queen like this. I don't want to lose her like our last queen! Or let _that_ happen to her.

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

I looked in the portal. WOW. It is so beautiful! There is a plain full with perfect lime green grass and a few specks of pink flowers. I stepped in the portal carefully. All I can do is gawk. It is even more beautiful inside the portal. There were sky islands that are covered with lava, dotted with flowers and trees, a desert, and an underwater cave and more. The most beautiful of all is a golden shining big planet above a garden made out of stars. "So here is your schedule. First of all you will train with us dragon. You are gonna learn more elements than queen Lilly!" Said a voice beside me. "KYAAAAA" I screamed. "What? It is me!" the person said. "Starlina!?" I said disbelieved.

Standing beside me is Starlina all right, but she is no longer a dragon. She is a beautiful woman with long midnight- blue hair with wavy bangs clipped by a golden star. Her yellow eyes stared at me confused. She has on an emerald colored dress that goes to her knees with yellow ruffles on the bottom with a button - up thin cotton midnight blue sweater on top. She wore a pair of purple boots that was 4 inches under her knees. In her hands she held a thick book that was open. I assumed that it is my schedule book.

"Sorry!" I apologized. She blinked. "Okay?! So as I was saying that you will learn with us dragons first and there is more elements then before so it might take a yea-," "Starlina why are you a human?!" I interrupted. "Because every dragon has a human form." She replied. "So it will at least taken 1 year to 2 years to learn all those elements. Then you will move on to god slayer, Wolf slaying, and on and on. It will at least take 13 years which is 6 years in the human world. Don't worry your age here will be 30, but in the human world you are 23. You wake up at 6:30 and train, eat, train, train, eat, train, and sleep. Tomorrow you will train with Igneel, the fire dragon. Oh and I forgot to tell you that there will be the coronation tomorrow but for tonight you will just rest!" she declared.

"Great. I will want to meet-!" I didn't finish my sentence cause I feel cold, very cold. "Lucy?" I gasped. "LUCY!" The coldness ran through my veins and reached my heart. Suddenly I felt that my heart is cold too. The last thing I remember before I fainted is Starlina trying to wake me up.

 **STARLINA'S P.O.V.**

"Great. I will want to meet-!" Suddenly Lucy begin shaking. "Lucy!" I said gasped. She collapsed on the floor gasping "cold." Then she fainted. I touched her forehead. It is cold. Oh no it is happening!

I immediately turned into my dragon form and grabbed Lucy by my tail. I quickly flew to the sky realm to find the best dragon to cure Lucy—Grandine.

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to find my head was throbbing. I sighed thinking about the nightmare/dream I had. I stretched and looked around. Something is wrong, really wrong! This is not my home at all! I am in a room with nothing but a blue bed. I look around. What happened to me? Suddenly, the door that apparently, blended with the walls, flew open. "OH MY GOD! Lucy are you ok?" Said a voice. It was Starlina. "You can't believe- AHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

I was startled. What the hell had happen? "I forgot that will happen too! Hehe." She laughed nervously. She took a mirror out of nowhere and handed me it. When I saw my reflection, I screamed, but no sound came out. Instead of blonde hair, I have brown hair with purple streaks and the same wavy bangs. I have blood red eyes and skin that is a little bit darker. I screamed again, but still no sound came out. That's weird. "Lucy, I am so sorry! But I can do nothing about it. It sounds weird but you can't talk, well not literally, I mean you can ta-""Oh god Starlina stop stammering! Show some respect!" someone said.

"Fine. You can talk but you will always want to not talk and when you talk, it sounds like whispering to other people. Is that better Grandeeney." Starlina huffed. A tall girl with light blue hair smiled. She was wearing a dress and a pair of blue boots. "Hi! I am Grandeeney, mother of Wendy Marvell." She said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Well I got to get use to this. "Speak in your mind, Lucy." Grandeeney said. How the hell will that help me? But I did it anyways. I thought of the word DAY. I flinched when my strong voice ringed in my head. "What do you mean by DAY Lucy?" Starlina asked. I looked surprised.

"I can't read minds Lucy." Starlina said"It is called telepathy." Why would this happen to me, I like my old look better. I thought. "Oh, it is a little something you get when you become a queen and don't worry there is a way to change back." Grandeeney said. What the hell I didn't telepathy. "You… need to control you telepathy magic." Starlina sighed. Oh shoot I accidentally telepathed again. "Right now I will let you rest for a hour then I will teach you how to control telepathy magic okay?" Starlina said. I nodded. "Will, we will be now! Enjoy your last hour of freedom!" Grandeeney chirped. Exactly what does she mean by that? "You will see Lucy!" Oops.


	7. Chapter 7 SPOIL ALERT

**I've been getting a lot of hate so I will give you a spoil alert.**

I've been getting hate because they THINK Lisanna is bad. CAN'T YOU LET ME FINISH THE STORY! Lisanna is not evil she is just possessed. Lisanna fans are actually swarming me now and hating on me. **I DON'T HATE LISANNA! OKAY?!** Geez people wait and you will see the stupid twist. I trying to even it out between Nalu and Nali fans. Geez. Lately many Nali fans and Nalu fans have been mistreating each other as bad people, well **GET ALONG**. Stop hating on my story okay? Do you want me to finish the story or not. Btw, not all Nalu and Nali fans are monster okay. **RESPECT OKAY?! I TRIED MY BEST!** Cliché? WILL I HAVE A STUPID FUCKING TWIST.


End file.
